


I hear you calling

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты очень старалась. Ты думала – это<br/>Всё, что действительно нужно ему"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you calling

Соко долго обидно смеется, когда утром Шинпачи понимает, с кем провел ночь. Кажется, она ждет, что он набросится на нее с кулаками, но Шинпачи лишь рассеянно собирается и, тогда она, устав ждать, спрашивает с явной насмешкой:  
\- Что, Шинпачи-кун, не хочешь еще раз со мной встретиться?  
Он смотрит на ее худое плечо, виднеющееся из под неровно замотанной простыни, и думает, что ему везет как утопленнику, раз уж он из всего Эдо наткнулся именно на нее.  
\- Хочу, - он улыбается и поправляет очки. - Я записал твой номер, жди звонка.  
Он выходит в коридор, аккуратно прикрывая дверь, и слышит, как вслед летит что-то тяжелое.  
В конце концов, он не собирается упускать такую удачу.  
Когда Соко перестает изображать суку, она бывает очень даже мила, но, конечно, это случается практически никогда, чаще всего, когда Шинпачи удается ее смутить или разозлить. Когда она злится, она начинает его бить и унижать, но это все же лучше маски безупречной суки, которую она обычно носит.  
Когда он говорит, что хочет познакомить ее с сестрой, Соко смотрит на него несколько секунд явно не понимающе, они знакомы с Отаэ, а потом, когда до нее доходит, немного краснеет и начинает язвить с утроенной силой.  
Соко очаровательна, но Шинпачи иногда грустно, что он не может увидеть эти выражения гнева, радости, превосходства на лице Сого. Он не говорит этого вслух, потому что, хоть Соко и изо всех делает вид, что ее тело очень устраивает, тема явно болезненная. И рука у Соко тяжелая.  
Они не встречаются. Соко звереет только от одного упоминания об этом. Они просто дружат. Ей вообще все равно на Шинпачи. Его все подмывает спросить, почему она приходит в Йорозую, как на работу, учитывая, что ни Кагуры, ни Гин-сан нет, то она приходит к нему. Иногда, просто заваливается на диван, надвигает маску на глаза и спит, иногда она приносит еду и они смотрят что-нибудь глупое по телевизору, или идут в кино. Как-то раз они идут на концерт Оцу-чан, Шинпачи берет ее за руку и говорит, что иначе они обязательно потеряются в толпе. Руку Соко не отнимает до тех пор, пока им не приходится разойтись в разные стороны. Шинпачи не провожает ее, даже не предлагает, посмотрел он бы на того, кто попытался на нее напасть, но Соко все равно смотрит подозрительно.  
В последнее время она смотрит все более подозрительно, приходит реже, и когда Шинпачи пытается ее поцеловать, бьет его под дых. Шинпачи и смешно и грустно, он не знает, как объяснить, что ему все равно, девушка она или парень, как ее звать или еще какие-то глупости, типа того, где она работает. Сого или Соко - Шинпачи любит этого человека. От глупых признаний распирает грудь, но Соко шипит что-то уничижающее и уходит.  
Она не приходит, не отвечает на звонки и сообщения, и однажды, Шинпачи, поддавшись какому-то порыву, заходит в тот клуб, где они познакомились. Здесь так же душно, громко и многолюдно. Через несколько минут он видит знакомую светловолосую макушку. Действительно, как же иначе. Он подходит ближе, прикасается к плечу, Соко резко оборачивается и в глазах ее плещется ярость.  
\- Вижу, тебе здесь понравилось, - она медленно тянет слова и так же медленно надувает пузырь жвачки.  
Шинпачи концентрируется на ее голосе и пытается дистанцироваться от толпы, от тяжелого бита, голова рскалывается, а глаза режет слишком яркий свет.  
\- Ну, ты же здесь, - он улыбается совершенно спокойно и немного лениво. С Соко любой научится носить маски.  
Соко лопает пузырь и улыбается. И эта улыбка острее ее меча. Она сокращает и так небольшое расстояние между ними и прижимается к Шинпачи всем телом. Аккуратно поправляет ему забившуюся за воротник прядь, но он видит, в глазах Соко ярость и не обманывается этой мягкостью. Через секунду она впивается ему в рот, кусает нижнюю губу так, что рот мгновенно наполняется кровью. Шинпачи не шевелится, позволяя ей это. Раньше он не знал, чего ждать, теперь знает - и это вся разница, как и раньше, он не сопротивляется ей.  
Соко отстраняется, губы ее перемазаны в крови, и Шинпачи отстраненно ощущает, что кровь из прокушенной губы не прекращает идти, но голова раскалывается так сильно, что он не чувствует боли. Вспоминается шутка из старого фильма, про то, чтобы отвлечься от боли от укола, стоит сломать палец. Больше всего ему хочется оказаться где-нибудь далеко, в тихом месте и в одиночестве, но Соко смотрит на него так отчаянно, как будто он уже купил билет на другой конец галактики, лишь бы подальше от нее. Так что он следует за ней к уже знакомой двери.  
Они приходят в ту же комнату, и Шинпачи хочет сказать о цикличности их отношений, но не решается нарушить тишину. Соко напряжена, как будто она сражается с ним, движения четкие, экономные. Она толкает его на застеленную кровать, включает ночник, достает аптечку - все это быстро, аккуратно. Шинпачи не удивится, если точно такими же движениями она сейчас достанет меч и отрубит ему голову,но она только достает обеззараживающее средство, садится рядом и протирает место укуса.  
Шинпачи подташнивает от вкуса крови, теперь Соко не смотрит ему в глаза, упорно протирает ранку, но кровь никак не останавливается. Больше всего Шипначи хочется обнять ее, но что-то подсказывает ему, что это не лучшая. Кровь наконец-то перестает идти, Соко встает, чтобы выкинуть салфетку, и внезапно расслабляется, плечи устало опускаются и она начинает раздеваться. В этом нет ничего эротичного, Соко выглядит очень уставшей и несчастной, как будто она только что побывала в тяжелом бою и проиграла.  
Она подходит к нему, садится на колени и кладет его руки себе на бедра. Шинпачи кладет голову ей на плечо и выдыхает. Соко тянет его за волосы, на грани боли и он думает, что все их отношения такие - на грани. Проблема в том, что они тянут друг друга в разные стороны, а Соко разрывает еще и внутреннее противоречие.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты себе понапридумывала, но, - Соко вздрагивает, как будто он ее ударил. Шинпачи прижимает ее к себе, потому что понимает что сейчас все может закончится навсегда. Он не уверен, что правильно понимает, что так сильно ее терзает, но очень хочет помочь.  
Шинпачи поднимает голову и ловит ее взгляд. Ему хочется закричать, спросить, почему она не может просто сказать, попросить о помощи, если ей так плохо и больно.  
Она перебивает его, и боль в глазах сменяется привычной яростью.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что если у меня будет хоть малейшая возможность, я верну себе свое тело. И что тогда, Шинпачи-кун, станешь пидорасом ради меня?  
Шинпачи на секунду теряется, а потом начинает смеяться. Это немного напоминает истерику, но он думает, что истеричка и садист - отличная компания. Соко пытается встать, но он удерживает ее, и просто говорит:  
\- Я люблю тебя. И я всегда буду любить тебя, Сого. Но вообще я искал тебя, чтобы сказать, что Гин-сан нашел эту секту и предлагает прокатиться до них и вернуть все на свои места.  
Шинпачи кажется, что сейчас она точно его убьет, но она только обнимает его изо всех сил.  
\- Когда? - спрашивает Соко подозрительно хриплым голосом.  
Шинпачи гладит ее по спине и отвечает:  
\- Завтра в семь вечера отлет из Терминала.  
\- Отлично, значит у нас еще есть время.  
Губы Соко соленые, но Шинпачи знает, что это не от крови. 

\- Я хочу свидание, - твердо говорит Шинпачи, упираясь подбородком в плечо Соко. - Настоящее, с тобой и может быть, каким-нибудь дурацким фильмом.  
\- А ты мне отсосешь в кино? - спрашивает она, видимо, уже придя в себя, но не отодвигается.  
\- Только если ты отсосешь в ответ.  
Соко бурчит что-то в ответ, но разобрать сложно. Шинпачи прижимает ее к себе и закрывает глаза. Впереди тяжелый бой и он намерен выспаться.


End file.
